those four words love fades mine has changed my life forever
by clarissa16
Summary: What if Rose left court after she heard those four words "love fades mine has" Where will she go? Will she really leave her best behind or will she stay and try to move on with Adrain?


**Hey guys this is my first time to ever do this so it might suck might not I wanted to try this I love reading and writing small little stories I've never posted any so I thought why not oh where are my manners My Name is Clarissa Resendez!(:anyways here's the summery I hope you guys like it much love CR! Enjoy!:3**

**What if Rose left court after she heard those four words **_**"love fades mine has" **_**Where will she go? Will she really leave her best behind or will she stay and try to move on with Adrain?**

I couldn't believe what I just heard it was so shocking that it took me a while to let his words sink in once they did it was like a stab to the heart I was not expecting those words to come out of his mouth his eyes were dark showing no emotion I held back my tears and stood up and said if that's the way you want it okay sorry for bothering you guardian belikov and stormed off running as fast as I could to my room. Once in my room I let everything fall and his words kept playing around in my head It really hurt I cried so hard I've never cried this much in my life I've never cried actuality but he he's the only one that can make me feel weak I didn't want to see anyone after that I felt like a coward I ran away instead of facing him what's wrong with me? I couldn't sleep so I quickly changed into my training cloths and ran to the gym I needed to let go of all this anger I feel how could I be so stupid in thinking that he'd come back to me and say he loved me and be together boy was I wrong what am I going to do now I CANT! see him again if I do I might shatter and cry I can't let that happen god damn it I'm Rose fucking Hathaway I'm the badass I can't stay here should I leave court and move on get a job get my own place start over on my own maybe that will do me some good to stay away from HIM just thinking of him makes me so sad and to think just a few months ago we were happy and in love now that's all over I need to change no more weak Rose that's just not me once I was finished I went to the girls lockers room and took a nice hot shower and dried up quickly and left to my room once there I smelled alcohol and cigarettes great Adrian can this day get any better what do you want Adrian I said in a harsh tone WHOA what's wrong little damp who pissed you off he asked in angry tone I'm not in the mood Adrian just go away I said trying to find my key to my room finally got in and opened my door trying to close it so he couldn't come but I was too late he was already in great cant he take a hint Adrian I said go away or ill punch you! I said I was getting more angry I can feel the darkness creeping out that's not good Adrian notice his eyes widen and tried to sooth me with calming words it helped a little I opened my eyes and saw he was inches away from me and he was staring at me with love and sorrow in his eyes he ever so slowly lean down his lips to mine and kissed me so light I barely felt it a little spark went through me he smiled against my lips I'm guessing he felt it to when I came back from Russia after my mission on hunting and killing my ex-lover I had promised him a chance if I made it back so he was sort of my boyfriend and I had fallen for him and he was already in love with me so why not I don't love him like I love dimitr but maybe that will fade and love him just as much as he loves me and maybe take it to the next level but could I really do that? Could I love Adrian enough? Should I tell him about me leaving court will he understand or will he hate me for leaving because of dimitr? So many things going on in my head makes my head hurt ugh why did this have to happen to me why did I have to fall for my mentor why couldn't I just fully love Adrian like he loves me why!? I hate my life I decided not to tell him yet thanks Adrian I'm sorry for blowing up on you it's just so many things have been going on that I just needed to let it out and you came and took it out on you I said sadly I'm so sorry you haven't done anything but be there for me when I needed somebody and care for me when I had no one lissa wasn't speaking to me at the moment she blamed me for how dimitr acted around me that he needed time that I wasn't giving him any space to think or cope that really hurt coming from her after that we stopped talking if she was gonna blame me then I'll just leave but I still didn't know if should this is so hard Adrian was trying to get my attention huh? I said he laughed and said what are you doing tomorrow? He asked with a small smile I don't know stay in sleep all day why? His smile widen oh no should I be scared little damp me and you are going out WHAT! No way I don't wanna I pouted he laughed and yes you are now get some rest because I'm going to come in the morning to wake you goodnight little damp I love you and gave me a small peck and left finally alone at last I didn't even bother on changing into my pjs I just went to sleep with the cloths I had once my head hit the pillow I was out to a dreamless sleep

**What do you guys think? I won't post till you guys tell me what you think but plz noting harsh:/ I'm still new at this thanks guys!(:**


End file.
